End of the Summer
by bechloepitchperfection
Summary: Song request by Anon on Tumblr (@bechloepitchperfection) This story is inspired by the song "End of the Summer" by Emblem3.


"Look at you, big time musician." Pixelated Chloe shot me a look as rested her ukulele on her lap. Skype lagged for a second, so I took a second to dreamily gaze at her frozen form on my screen. When she unfroze, I sat straight up.

"This is so annoying. I want to actually see you." I dropped the glass of red wine from my lips, as Chloe pursed hers into a pout.

"I know. How about I pick you up tomorrow. I'll take you to do something fun." Her expression changed.

"And what would that be?"

"You'll just have to see." I smirked devilishly. She quickly lifted the uke to cover the blush creeping over her face.

"Well, it's getting late, and we have plans for tomorrow, so I'm going to head to bed. Beca ouuut." I leaned forward and placed a silly "goodnight kiss" on the screen.

"You're such a weirdo." Chloe gave a small wave and then Skype went black. I exhaled deeply. On the black screen, I could see the red wine kiss I left. It would be so much better if it were Chloe helping me take it off my lips with a kiss, so my computer didn't always get so lucky.

I shut the lid and placed my laptop onto the floor. Sliding under the covers, my mind went wild thinking about all the possibilities for tomorrow, until it landed on the perfect one. It was so mischievous and sexy; it might just make Chloe mine. At least, I gave myself until the end of the summer to make her my girl. Who knows what could happen. I closed my eyes and drifted off to sleep.

My stomach was in knots driving up to Chloe's house. I got out of my old clunker, a 97' Honda, and slammed the door at least three times before it finally shut. It was the best a starving DJ could do, before I hit the big times anyways.

I walked up to her door and knocked a few times. It was almost instantly that the door flung open and there stood the stunning Chloe Beale.

"Ready to go?"

"I've been ready." She said with that same old fiery sass.

I ran ahead of her to open the car door for her. She gave me a confused look and a smile before getting in. Was I being too forward? I don't know if she's picking up what I'm putting down I mean, she's kind of hinted that she wouldn't mind dating a girl, but I just don't know. She's like a Rubik's cube. I shut the door and sighed.

"It is so hot. Does the AC work?" I tried to bite back my smile, for this was all a part of the plan. So I lied.

"Nah, it doesn't, I'm sorry. But, fear not, because my plan will cool you down." I took a quick glance at her and smiled.

We drove for a little while before coming to a dirt road.

"Here we are." I got out of the car and stared down the path.

"You know I respect and care about you so very much, but what is this?" She slowly got out of the caring, taking turns looking at both me and the dirt road. I walked over to her, grasped her hand in mine, and said:

"Ready?"

"For wh-" I took off running, dragging her behind me. Brown and green whizzed past us as we just ran. We ran and ran for a long time, and then we saw it. At the end of the road hidden behind the trees was a small lake, gleaming in the sun.

I ran up to the edge of the water and began to pull my shirt off over my head,

"Are we, skinny dipping? In the daytime?"

"If you wanna." I could see her eyes were beginning to search me up and down as more and more skin was showing.

"Like what you see?" She bit her lip and looked away, giggling.

"I mean, it's not bad." Before cannon balling into the water, I posed for her.

I landed in the water with a huge splash. When I reached the surface again, I opened my eyes to see her taking her clothes off. Once she noticed me, she almost began to do a strip tease. I gave her a whistle as the last article came off and was tossed carelessly to the side.

"Geronimo!" She ran and cannon balled herself into the water.

"I'd give that a ten." She laughed and splashed some water at me.

"What can I say, I'm a professional."

"Oh whatever." We both began to swim around a little bit until we bumped into each other. 4

"I'm so sorry." I began to swim away from her a little bit until she reached out and pulled my body right up to hers. She moved in closer and placed a soft kiss on my lips.

"I just couldn't resist you any longer." I nearly melted out from her arms, but she held on tight.

"I'm glad I'm not the only one." I kissed her back, I could feel her smiling against me.

"Wanna race?" She pushed away and began paddling sporadically to the other side of the lake.

"No fair! You got a head start!"


End file.
